Boredom
by back off im completely nuts
Summary: what happens when Carlisle gets bored and the Denali's come over... completely random piece of writing oneshot


**I OWN NOTHING  
><strong>

**Please veview my randomness  
><strong>

**Kate POV**

We walked into the kitchen after Rosalie and Emmett. Once again we were all visiting the Cullen's to play baseball. Personally I kind of hoped that the girls would sneak off shopping the next morning and leave the boys at home.

"I don't know, Carlisle, and I don't really want to either!" Esme was laughing. She was standing facing us at the sink, while Carlisle was leaning on the bench with his back to us.  
>"Why not?" He asked innocently.<br>"Because I don't want to know! Sometimes I wonder what goes on in your head…"  
>"Stuff." She rolled her eyes at him.<br>"I don't think I've ever heard you say 'stuff' before."  
>"Do you want me to say it again?"<br>"Not particularly," she mumbled and then walked over to greet us.  
>"Your no fun," he accused quietly as she walked away. She snorted and kept walking.<br>"You've had enough fun this morning to last you a life time."  
>"We live forever." He said bluntly.<br>"Yeah? Well maybe you won't if you keep going the way you're going." She pretended to storm from the room but she was smiling at us. Carmen giggled and I stifled my own. Carlisle stood in the Kitchen as we all left, looking confused and a bit hurt. "I'm only kidding!" Esme yelled from the next room when she realised her husband hadn't moved. We all followed her into the lounge where the rest of the family were.  
>"Umm… What was that about?" Eleazar asked curiously.<br>"He's been on holiday since yesterday and usually I love having him at home all the time, but he's driving me insane because he's bored." Emmett laughed at Esme's explanation.  
>"I don't think he's driving you insane, I think he's gone insane," Edward mumbled. Esme was about to protest when Jasper and Alice burst out laughing at something behind us. We all spun around, only to find an empty space. Garrett was gone and Carlisle was out of the kitchen, nowhere to be seen.<br>"Let the fun begin," Tanya murmured. Eleazar looked slightly unnerved that Garrett had disappeared like that. I wondered if she had already experienced this before.

As we waited for the thunder to start, we all sat on the back deck, catching up. Suddenly we heard a slash, and the creek erupted, spraying a light shower of water over all of us.  
>"Carlisle Cullen." Esme growled. "Get out of the water. Now."<br>"I'm not in the water, honey," he said sweetly. We all looked up into the tree where he was standing on a branch.  
>"If you fall, I'm going to laugh." She told him.<br>"So will I," a voice said from the creek. Eleazar laughed so much he fell of his chair.  
>"CARLISLE!" Esme yelled, obviously holding back her own laughter.<br>"I didn't push him! He fell!" Garrett emerged from the water covered in pond weed. I lost it and laughed hysterically. Apparently Carlisle did too, because he joined Garrett in the water. They were also laughing. The rest of the Cullens just looked shocked.  
>"And don't you even think about going in the house covered in that!" Esme told him. Carlisle looked down at the green weed stuck to him. Alice bit her lip and I wondered what she had seen. Edward snickered.<p>

Suddenly, he leapt up the bank and bolted toward back door.  
>"CARLISLE!" Esme was genuinely mad now. He paid no attention to her. Instead he raced into the house, making sure to put some of the plant on the carpet.<br>"It's for you love," he called, his English accent strong. Esme was fuming. The rest of us couldn't hold back our hysterics. Garrett was still lying on the bank, paralysed by his laughter.  
>Carlisle then ran out the front door and disappeared into the forest. His wife glared at the doorway he had gone through.<br>"If you ever do that, we're getting a divorce," Carmen said quietly to Eleazar. He just grinned at her.

Garrett picked himself up from the ground and charged at me. We both went flying onto the ground.  
>"Get off me Garrett!" I shrieked. "You smell like the pond!"<br>"It's not a pond, it's a creek." He replied arrogantly, somehow keeping a straight face. I shocked him lightly.  
>"Just get off!" I laughed.<br>"I'm sure that's not what you usually say, Kate," Carlisle said from behind us. "Not from what Garrett's been telling me." He smiled at Garrett who had gone bright red.  
>"I-i-i…WHAT?!" He half laughed, half growled at his new found friend. Carlisle began to walk away without responding.<br>Esme started to tell him about he would spend the next few hours cleaning the carpet instead of playing with the rest of us tonight. He spun around and kissed her. Hard. She stopped yelling and entwined her arms around his neck.  
>"Not in front of the children, love," he said, pulling away. She pouted and he laughed at her expression.<br>"You started it," She mumbled.  
>"And I finished it!" he laughed, going into the house, presumably to clean the carpet.<p>

The rest of the night went on as normal, Carlisle returning to his old self. The Cullen's carpet was cleaned, although we never actually was anyone doing it, and apparently Carlisle was no longer bored and behaved himself for the rest of the night. Much to Esme's relief.  
>We played our game of baseball and returned home. And Garrett missed his playmate, although he wouldn't admit it.<p> 


End file.
